Little bits of Natsu and Lucy
by freelancethinker
Summary: A series of short fics.  Get snap shots of things between our favorite Flame Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit Mage.  Friendship. Fluff. And everything nice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I'm planning this to be a collection of _very short_ fics between the pairing of Natsu and Lucy. Just a quick read for NaLu fans like me. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I give the pairing justice. :)

**Disclaimer:** I tried to take the job from the author but he decided to keep it. Good call. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and it's awesome! I'm just messing around with his work.

* * *

><p>"Dragon versus Canine"<p>

~~o~~

"No."

A flat out rejection by Natsu.

"WHY? How can you be like that? We're perfect together. You have no heart!"

A pleading yet evidently angry retort by Lucy.

"Lucy, put the puppy down and step away from it." Natsu ordered.

Ah. So they were talking about a dog.

"Come on, Natsu! Take a look at it. He's begging to be with me." Lucy tried again as she successfully ignored the fire mage's command.

"I already have Happy and you've got Plue. We don't need another small furry being with us." Natsu said sternly. "Now return it to the box where you found it. Someone else will come across that little guy and take care of it."

"No way. I want to bring him home. By the way, stop calling him 'it'. He's a living a being. Besides, he'll be staying with ME, so why are YOU so bent on leaving him? It's not like he's gonna bother you" Lucy said with a hint of finality and an end to their argument.

Natsu observed Lucy as she picked the little brown, kind-of filthy, furry creature up. It was drooling and sticking its tongue out as if he hadn't had water for days. Lucy took out her water bottle and tried her best to feed the puppy with it. Then it gave out a little bark when Lucy lifted it high up in the air just like a mother would do to her baby. Giggling, Lucy pulled it to a tight hug and gave it peck on the nose not minding the fact that it probably hadn't had a bath for who knows how long. Natsu could clearly see the satisfied look on the pup as Lucy cradled it on her arms.

"I highly doubt that," Natsu mumbled answering her previous statement.

"Did you say something?" Lucy asked without looking at him. She was too occupied with the cuddled up pooch on her arms.

"Nothing," Natsu proceeded to head to the train station sounding annoyed "let's move. We might miss our ride." Turning to face the celestial mage and looking her directly in the eyes, he added with much more command "You're still playing with me and Happy tomorrow, is that clear?"

Laughing at the Dragon Slayer, Lucy answered, "Geez Natsu, who would have thought you'd get jealous of a dog?"

And with that, a blushing Natsu and an amused Lucy boarded the train to Fiore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN^2: <strong>I would really appreciate it if you give me your opinions. Thanks for reading ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Before anything else, I want to give a big THANK YOU for all those who reviewed and who added to story alert/fave story this fanfic. You guys inspire me and encourage me! I appreciate it. Truly, I do.

Now then, this one might not be so cute as the previous one. I was so ready to write a cute, fluff one but after reading the current chapter (Master Makarooooov, you'll always be the master of FT for me! T.T) my sad, depressing side got switched on. I'm sorry if this didn't turn out good. Anyway, here you go everyone, enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and pretty much sure won't give it to anyone...

* * *

><p>"Tears and Reasons"<p>

~~o~~

All she can do was to blame herself. All she can do was cry.

Immediately after they arrived, Natsu was sent straight to the infirmary. He badly needed medical attention. Miscalculations and unexpected turn of events had led to this. They finished the job successfully but it wasn't the matter that needed attention, Natsu's condition was far more of a concern than any amount of jewel could offer. After hours of chanting of recovery spells and mixing of medicinal potions, Wendy, with the help of Mirajane and Lisanna, had relieved every one of their worries. All that's left to do was to wait for him, to let him recover at his own pace.

But Lucy decided to stay. Even after knowing he'll be alright, she couldn't bring herself to leave.

He was unconscious. He was not in pain but he was not smiling either. He was laying still but he was not relaxing. The Natsu now was a contradiction to the usual loud, lively one. Lucy could only do so much as to take his hand and hold it in her own.

"I'm sorry."

Everything she wanted to say, everything she wanted to explain, was summed up to these mere two words. She knew it wasn't enough but she knew she could not say more.

Lucy felt weak. She felt responsible.

He protected her; she could not do the same. She was safe; he was fighting for survival. He kept her away from harm; she brought him pain. He was fighting; she could only watch.

He was strong; she was weak. She recognized that reality.

"I'm _so_ sorry."

Lucy did not hold her tears back. She cried for him. She cried for his misery. She cried for her weakness.

"Wake up, please. I need you," she depended on him; she knew that, "I can't be strong, I'm sorry for that," she accepted that fact, "but I'm here. I'm _always_ here. To hold your hands, to be by your side. I can't fight for you, but I can fight _with_ you. So please wake up. Let me be there for you, Natsu."

The hand that she held loosely gripped hers. She looked to see, only to find a still unconscious Natsu.

Then she knew.

He fought because she was there; not because she needed protection. He fought because she was fighting; not because she was losing. He fought because they were together.

She smiled. His hand clung loosely around hers. This was the tightest grip he could manage at his current state.

"You're right," Lucy returned the grip softly, "we have always been by each other."

* * *

><p>~~x~~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**1AN: **Again, I am very much grateful for all the reviews. It is always my pleasure to write for all of you.

**2AN: **Damn! After all that drama and emotions from the previous chapter, Makarov ended up being saved. Not that I want him dead. I was just so expecting something different. Then they all ended up disappearing. Where the hell are the FT main guys? Oh right I was supposed to introduce the story. Here's another quick fix for everyone. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Therefore, all I do is wait for it every week and find inspiration for a story.

* * *

><p>"Not Just Any Other Day"<p>

~o~

"How could you leave him in there? He's on his OWN! Why didn't he wait for me? Why didn't you stop him?"

Lucy's fuming voice shot towards Happy.

"B-b-but Lucy… He insisted. You should know how it is when Natsu's made up his mind."

Happy's trembling voice was full of uneasiness and fear altogether.

"Damn it, Natsu! "

Lucy's anger was evident but her worry far surpassed it.

She clasped her hands on the knob and turned to open it but it was firmly locked. She banged on the door but a louder bang answered from the inside. Her eyes widen. That was not the answer she was waiting for.

"Natsu! What's - ?" Lucy tried to ask but was cut when a loud "Aaaaaaaaaah!" came from the other side. Natsu's scream made Lucy and Happy flinch. That was DEFINITELY NOT the answer she was waiting for.

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Lucy could only whisper a "No…"

"I'm sorry Lucy," Happy's paw that rested on her leg waked Lucy from her stupor. "I didn't mean for this to happen." Happy's unsure voice finished.

Another bang.

"NATSU! LET ME IN!" Lucy shouted.

BOOM.

"Natsu!" Lucy tried again, tears threatening to spill.

CRASH.

"Please!" Lucy collapsed on the floor. Her forehead leaned on the door that denied her access. Happy could only do so much as to pat her.

"KARYU NO HOKO!" came Natsu's roar.

Lucy's eyes widen in horror. Happy shook with fear.

And then there was silence. Lucy and Happy stared at the closed door. They could not move an inch. They anticipated something, anything!

The knob turned.

The door flew open.

Dark smokes slithered out engulfing, choking, blinding the two.

A silhouette can be seen. It was standing still.

"KYAHAHAHA! It's DONE! Lucy, Happy! It's done." Natsu's triumphant form came out from the ashes and smoke.

The smoke had finally cleared. Vision was in tiptop shape again.

Happy flew to Natsu and went straight behind his back.

This puzzled Natsu but he turned his attention to Lucy.

Lucy was still slumped on the floor. Her expression hid behind her blonde locks. But she was trembling.

"Hey Lu – " Natsu started but was cut short because Lucy suddenly snapped her head up to look directly into Natsu's eyes. "Uhm…" Natsu tried again but Lucy beat him to it with a _very _angry: "IDIOT! WHO TOLD YOU TO COOK WITHOUT ME? MY KITCHEN'S A DISASTER AND YOU GIVE ME A '_KYAHAHAHA'_! I _SO _WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW BUT WHO'S GOING TO FIX ALL THIS UP? YOU BETTER KNOW HOW TO DO CARPENTRY OR YOU HAVE TONS OF JEWEL TO SPARE, 'CAUSE I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL BE GIVING UP YOUR HOUSE TO ME!"

Oooh. So that's what's going on. Natsu's cooking in Lucy's kitchen.

"But Lucy, it's your birthday. I didn't want you to work on your birthday so we decided to cook for you," Natsu tried to explain.

Happy flew to Lucy's kitchen counter, or what's left of it, and voiced out: "Hey, it wasn't my idea. I had nothing to do with it!"

"Way to go backing me up, Happy." Natsu answered.

"But it's true and you know it." Happy said as to which Natsu sweat dropped. He couldn't argue with the truth, could he?

"Anyway, here you go, Lucy! Happy birthday!" Natsu grinned forgetting about Lucy's outburst a few seconds ago.

Lucy had admitted once before that Natsu's smiles and positive attitude were contagious; however, it seemed today she was vaccinated with an anti-natsu-optimism. She frowned at him. She was more than annoyed; she was furious. She took a glimpse on what he was offering. It was a roasted something. She could not guess what it was. It was either because he had no culinary skills or the recipe book he followed needed a new author. She looked at Natsu again. His smile was unfaltering. He exuded an aura of pride and self-satisfaction. He was really happy with his creation. She sighed. Guess the vaccine didn't work for long.

"So what is it?" Lucy said after another sigh.

"It's your favourite! It's an all-you-can-eat oily, juicy meat!" Natsu proudly answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like oily food! And besides, that is a far cry from a _juicy_ meat. It's burnt." Lucy was annoyed again but on a lower degree than earlier.

"Nonsense! It's – " Natsu tried to save his pride but was yet again cut short by Lucy.

"Whatever. You trashed my kitchen for that, might as well dig in." Lucy took the plate of meat from Natsu and went to her seat.

Natsu and Happy were surprised that she had let go of the topic just like that. They were both still expecting her to erupt like a volcano just like she always do. She would even ask them to get out. But today she went on and accepted Natsu's explanation.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done all these by yourself," Lucy spoke again after settling herself on her spot. "It's not just _my_ birthday after all," she continued. "Isn't it the birthday of _our_ team as well?" she took a bite of her serving. "So, it's just natural for me to do my share," she finished.

Lucy beamed at them. Natsu laughed. Happy grinned.

"You're right! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

Natsu sat himself in front of Lucy. Happy propped himself on the table. Lucy surprised the two with a fire-chicken for Natsu and some fresh fish for Happy. The feast wasn't superb but it was full of fun. It was a birthday worth remembering.

"This is great!" Natsu couldn't hide his glee.

"M-hm," Lucy agreed, "but you're still fixing my kitchen."

~x~


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hi everyone. It has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for that. It's just that lately, I couldn't write so well. It's like I have all this pieces of stories but can't make one coherent enough. Even this chapter is sort of like that. It kept changing and changing, I had a hard time finishing it. I'm really sorry if it's bad. Maybe it's just the lack of inspiration. Oh well. _By the way, I still am very thankful for all your reviews and thoughts._ Here you go – another dose of NaLu.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does all the work. Kudos to him.

* * *

><p>"The Right One"<p>

~o~

Lucy was positive that that night will be great. She just couldn't believe it went so well; it was almost perfect.

Now she finds herself on her daintily lit apartment, sitting on the couch, slowly inching forward, and anticipating her first-ever, non-parental, romantic kiss. To top it all off, she was going to receive it from her childhood crush. It was so much like the rom-com she loves watching or the romance novels she read nonstop. It was like her dream date. Everything was so unreal but, lucky her, it was all oh so real. She was living every girl's dream: suddenly bump onto a guy she used to know that she happens to have a crush on; go on a date with him; have fun on said date; walk on the park with the sunset as their background; the wind slowly blowing and just letting her hair flow with it. Ah, too perfect. And by the end of it all, have a nice warm cup of milk chocolates. Talk, laugh, get warm and cosy with each other, look each other in the eye, then before she knew it, they were about to kiss.

Yep, Lucy's pretty much having the time of her life now…

Mm-hm, it's the fairy tale she always longed for…

But her thoughts went something along these lines: _"This is it! It's my first kiss! Sure, it's just our first date but he's a great guy. He's funny, sweet, and a real gentleman. We also used to go to the same school. We were even in the same class once. Right! This is destiny. Nothing's wrong with kissing on the first date... Wait, is there? Maybe things are moving too fast between us. I should get to know him more first! Oh no! He's way too close now. Might as well get this over with…No! I can't do this. I don't think I'm ready to give away my first kiss yet…But…when do I get another chance like this?...Maybe I should just… Huh? He's closing his eyes. Oh no! He's really going for it. No, not yet! Kyaaah! He's waaaay too close. What to do? What to do? What to do? What t -"_

"HUUUH?" Lucy was shocked, to say the least. "Natsu, what are you doing here?"

Just when Lucy thought she was going to get kissed, Natsu shows up. He had one arm wrapped around her protectively, and the other on her date's face pushing and keeping it away. For some reason, he looked angry.

"Natsu?" Lucy tried to ask again but the dragon slayer was too busy with his target at the moment.

"Get away from here you freak! How dare you touch her with those filthy hands?" Natsu fumed.

"Who are you calling a freaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" before the guy could retaliate, Natsu had flames on the hand holding the former's face.

Lucy was confused with Natsu's actions but couldn't do a single thing. She was still relishing the fact that her first kiss was saved. She tried asking Natsu but he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"You, bastard! Never, EVER, try getting near Lucy again. If I ever see your stinkin' creepy face here, let alone in all of Fiore, I'll incinerate you!" Natsu's dangerous voice was a kind warning yet a deadly threat. Lucy's date was smart enough to take the hint and dashed for the exit but not without a, "You're crazy! You're ALL crazy!"

"Hold it! Did you just call me 'crazy'?" Lucy asked while trying to remove Natsu's hold on her which she failed to do.

"You got it, you blonde idiot! He's your friend right? You didn't even stop him when he was trying to attack me. What kind of girlfriend are you? Letting your boyfriend get roasted by some irrational, crazy, pink-haired guy like him!"

"Excuse me? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Lucy was taken aback by the guy's farfetched reasoning. Forget about feeling insulted, she was mad. She tried to break free of Natsu's hold again so she can properly give her _date_ a good _farewell_ (after all, she needed to move freely to use her whip) but before she could do anything, Natsu released her, settling only with a tight hold on her wrist and firmly stood his ground. He placed himself in front of Lucy then sent the panicking guy a nice, long Flame Dragon's roar. Lucy's date had luckily scampered away before he could get burnt badly. Of course, when he reached outside, his swearing and profanities were like a little baby's cry when it wet itself. Natsu wanted to send him another round of his flames for those unwelcome remarks he was throwing but settled with, "Good riddance!"

"So, mind explaining what all this is about?" Lucy asked. She wasn't exactly mad at her friend or anything. It's just that being clueless and oblivious to his actions were not her cup of tea; especially when her apartment had to pay the price.

Natsu's had a serious look when he finally turned his attention on her. "I was checking if I approve of that guy…and for your information, I don't like him. AT ALL. So don't see him again, understand?"

Lucy was dumbfounded. _"Checking? Approval? See him again? What?"_ She understood very well all those words; what she didn't understand was Natsu. She wanted to ask more but opted "Well, duh! I don't like him either. At all."

"Good." Natsu's satisfied smile made Lucy all the more curious with his actions. "I wanted to see if the guy you dated deserved you, but it turned out he was just some sick, freakish loser. I can't leave you to a person like that, can I?" Natsu continued. "I'll only allow you to date a man who can stand up against me. He should at least be able to put up a stance." Natsu explained. "Of course, I'll go easy on him if ever he do put up a fight. At least that way, he'll think he has a chance of winning." Natsu grinned. "And also, that way, I'll be assured that a person who has the ability to protect someone important is with you." He finished, smiling proudly of how he explained things very well.

Lucy was grasping every word Natsu had just said. She couldn't find the right words to answer his statement. It was like her mind was working slowly, taking every bit of his words and analysing them one by one.

"So all that was just an act to see if he was the right guy for me?" she finally asked.

"That's right; and he failed miserably. He screamed worse than you or any other girls out there. He just kept running away from me. But all that are nothing when he insulted you. That was pathetic and maddening. I was really going to barbecue him right then and there. He was a fast runner, I give him that." Natsu answered.

Lucy smiled and let out a light laugh. "Thank you, Natsu."

"What for?" This time, Natsu's the one who's confused.

"For being the right guy," was Lucy's simple answer.

~x~


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello everybody! I'm finally back! Yay! Here you go, another quick read. Enjoy! oh, and I might be uploading another chapter soon so more yays! Thanks for dropping by. Don't forget to review after reading.. :D

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns everything about Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Resolute Resolve"<p>

~o~

She was well-acquainted with goodbyes. She detested it. The hurt and sorrow that followed suit didn't do much to accustom her to it. So when she saw one coming, she knew well than to just simply accept it. She has grown since she first encountered it; it was high time she do something about parting…

She remembered clearly how it went the first she heard goodbye. She was a child, then. At a very young age, her gentle, loving mother had bid her farewell. She knew her papa was away most of times but he says it's for work and that he'll be back soon; and sure enough he came back all the time. But it was different when it was her mom's turn to say goodbye. She never returned again. Everybody said she's in a better place; all she heard were cries. Everybody said she'll always be with her; all she saw was a motionless figure of her mother. She didn't understand what everyone wanted to tell her; what she wanted was to see her mother smile again. She cried then because she couldn't understand the things happening.

The next goodbye she heard came from her own lips. She had decided to leave the walls her father built around her. She knew it was unfair for her father but she couldn't find herself in all the doors her father had shut for her. She wanted more for her but he wanted something else and so she decided to leave. The thought that she had left his father without his consent and approval left a bad taste in her mouth. She might be mad at him but that didn't mean she did not respect him. This time, she cried because she couldn't save the family she love.

Another goodbye meant for her father came but it devastated her that it will never reach him especially when she thought she was going to give him a hello. They just came back from the sacred ground of their guild. They were informed of the seven years that passed. She wanted to make things better between the two of them, if not just greet him. The shock of her father passing away was great but the time lost that could have been used for their reconciling shattered her. She cried because of regret – regret of not seeing him sooner, of things that could have been done, of things that could have been said; she cried because she was lost – lost in a stranger's time; she cried because it was her only way to say goodbye.

So when he uttered those words, she was mad. How could he even let the idea slip into his mind. They were a team; she was his partner. How could he just decide to leave knowing that? He said it will be dangerous. He said he didn't want her in harm's way. She said forget it…

Lucy knew better than to let Natsu go off on his own. She's not having any goodbyes now that she knew what came with it. She promised to stick with things important to her. She promised herself never to let go of things she loved.

She would never cry again because of ignorance. She will follow him and know his reasons. She will understand. Even the darkest truth, she is willing to take as long as she understands.

She would never cry again because of inability. She will try her best to save everything. Save him and herself. Nobody has to suffer.

She would never cry again because of regret. She will do what she can with everything she has for the person that matters the most. She will be by his side through joy and pain. She will be there when he's at his strongest; and be the arm to catch him at his weakest.

She knew she was being selfish.

But her resolve dictates her so.

Because never again will she hear goodbye from a person she never intends to loose.

~x~


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Sorry for a very late update. Hope you enjoy this one. I think this is going to be a mini-series here but i'm still not sure. Anyway, please do leave a review. It helps the writer a lot, not just me, all of us. So as much as possible, leave a review for every story you read, you don't know how far that one "good story" goes. Well anyway, here you are. For those new here, this is just a very short drabble of fluff and stuff. :)

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail - it's characters, setting, and everything - is owned by Hiro Mashima.

~o~

"Days of the Week: Lazy Sunday"

Lucy stifled her giggles as best as she could. She couldn't have Natsu waking up; not now she's having so much fun. She shifted her position but still having her knelt beside the bed. She's finished the side of his face that's just near her, now she has to start with the other. She straightened up a bit and reached for the undrawn-side of Natsu's face, her form slightly hovering over his sleeping one, her free hand propped her arm beside him supporting her weight, her busy hand lowering her pen ever so carefully. But before she could begin, Natsu's eyes shot open and she found her wrist held tight by him. He pulled it away only to move the tip of the pen away from him, other than that, he still held onto her wrist. He made sure she couldn't get away but his grip was gentle enough not to hurt her.

"What are you doing?" Natsu started. His voice was flat but strangely calm. Lucy observed how he didn't seem like he was asleep just a few seconds ago. He didn't seem to be surprised or mad.

Lucy hesitated then answered him with an unsure smile. "I... uh... was trying to... um…" her unfinished statement hang in the air for a few seconds. Natsu kept his gaze on her, patiently waiting for her to continue. Failing to come up with anything, she tilted her head then asked, "You were awake?"

Sparing a quick glance at the hand that held her hand, Natsu answered, "I was sleeping but then I felt something itchy on my face. Then I smelled ink…" he paused making sure he held her gaze before he continued, "and your scent. I even heard you laughing." He search her eyes for any reaction before finishing, "I got curious."

Natsu studied Lucy's face. He didn't know how or why but he could tell she felt in trouble and out of it at the same time. She looked like she wanted to apologize but she was holding herself back. She was contemplating what she will say. He glanced at the pen this time then returned his attention on her. He liked how her lips tightened but ended up curved into a smile. He like how he felt her pulse on his hands. It suddenly rushed and steadied all happening under his touch. He liked how she tensed under his gaze, only to relax when he finally spoke. He had a clear picture of what she was doing but having her caught like this amused him. He knew he wasn't mad at her; he couldn't get himself to be mad even if he wanted to, but he wanted to keep her like that just for another moment.

Lucy waited for him to speak again but when he didn't and only kept silent, she softly tugged her wrist free. It slid free but Natsu caught it easily. Sighing, she lightly shook her head, her untied hair tickling him. "I'm sorry, okay?" she said smiling. She didn't hesitate to let a bubbly laugh slip.

Natsu listened to her laughter. It was soothing. Lifting his free hand, he slowly let his fingers run through her hair once before tucking some behind her ear. Her laughter stopped, only to be replaced by a surprised look that quickly softened. Now only her smile was left. Natsu grinned then said, "It tickles."

"AWWWW, you guys are being lovey-dovey!" Happy shamelessly cut in, comfortably perched on Lucy's writing table and obviously entertained with the Fire Dragon Slayer and Stellar Spirit Mage.

Lucy abruptly pulled away, blushing. Natsu noted how she successfully slipped away from his grip this time. He sat up and was about to address his cat friend but Lucy directed her attention to the blue exceed and asked, "You're awake? Weren't you sleeping too?"

"Aye! But now I'm hungry;" he explained then continued, "You two were busy making googly eyes at each other that you didn't see me get up." His smug smile invited more ire from Lucy which earned him a high-pitched, "We did no such thing!" from her. But before the two could start an argument, Natsu's voice cut them.

"Hey, how come Happy doesn't have anything drawn on his face?" his voice honestly curious.

Lucy pouted then answered, "Well, if I had drawn anything on him it will end up being my problem. I'm sure I'm the one who's going to have to wash him again. And mind you, it's not easy to clean his fur."

"Oh? So you think this won't be your problem?" Natsu asked.

Lucy grinned then confidently answered, "Well, you're not gonna ask me to wash your face, are you?"

A frown crossed Natsu's features but before he could pronounce his thoughts, Happy flew off of Lucy's table and began, "You guys are at it again," his tone was bored. He let out a long sigh before continuing, "As much as I want to stay and see what happens, I'll be spending the night at Wendy's and Carla's, remember? So I better go now. I heard it's not good to let your friends wait." He grinned. Turning to Lucy he started, "Take care of Natsu. Oh! And don't do anything funny!" He teased.

Her predictable response was easily dismissed by Happy who simply stated, "What are you so worked up about? Your prank just now was pretty funny. I'm just saying don't do any more of that." He bid them goodbye with his playful smile.

Lucy was mumbling incoherent words even to Natsu's sharpened hearing. He looked at her. Her blushing face was evident. She didn't seem angry; he could tell it was more of embarrassment. His eyes fell on her fist that tightly held the pen she was using to draw then his thoughts went to his hand that held her. He stared at it, thinking how she slipped through his grip and how he could have let that happen.

"Hey, I caught your prank and you've got to be punished. It's like you lose this game." He carefully tried to break the silence.

Lucy's eyes fell on him. She was surprised at his suggestion and how he seemed to be calm after Happy's antics. Natsu had a smile on his face and this relaxed her.

"You'll let me stay the night. And I get to use your bed." Natsu announced then continued, "and since I'm feeling generous, I'd let you use your side of the bed." He grinned at her, his composure showed sign of triumph.

Lucy's blush returned, she was stammering when she began. "Hold it. I'd let you stay the night but who said you can use the bed? And what do you mean my side of the bed? The WHOLE bed is my side of the bed."

"I get to decide the punishment since I caught you and this is what I want," Natsu answered, making sure he gave his answer to every question she gave, "but I don't want you to sleep on the couch or the floor, it's going to be uncomfortable. I would know since that's where I sleep when I come over. I don't want that so I'm not letting you sleep there. I said it was your side of the bed because the pillow and the sheet on that side smell so much like you than this one. This one smells almost like me but it still is mostly you, of course. It only has my scent because this is the pillow you always let me borrow when I'm here and that's why I always make sure to sleep on this side. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I'd share the bed with you this time so we're equally comfortable."

Lucy was silent when Natsu finished. He waited for her to answer. He knew she will have some kind of protest to give about sharing the bed with him but he readied himself to defend his chosen punishment. For what it's worth, it wasn't much of a punishment anyway.

"You –" Lucy began, her voice shaking, Natsu couldn't tell if she was nervous or angry. "You –" Lucy continued, her eyes locked onto him, Natsu waited for her. "You pervert!" Lucy screamed at him, it was comical to him but his eyes were wide with surprise at her reaction. She continued, blushing deeper than earlier he had seen, "Don't smell other people's bed like that. That's – that's – that's weird! Pervert!"

Natsu was glad she didn't have anything to say about his punishment but he wanted to defend himself of being accused of something he wasn't so he explained, "Hey, it's not like I go sniffing at other people's bed. It's just your bed."

"Kyaaa! Don't say anymore you pervert." Lucy was panicking.

"You do know I don't do it on purpose. I just have a more sensitive sense of smell. I bet if you have Wendy over, she'll say the same thing. Heck, even Gajeel." Natsu tried again.

Lucy bit her lower lip, obviously thinking of a good retort. He silently looked at her, giving her a chance to make an argument but when she only furrowed her eyebrows, he knew he's already won. He let out a laugh when he couldn't contain it anymore. Lucy only sighed and with a shook of her head she stood up.

"Well then, I'm washing my face." Natsu declared.

"Hmn. You better." Lucy whispered before disappearing into her kitchen.

_Later that night…_

Natsu stood beside Lucy's couch, staring at her sleeping form which was snuggly hugged by a blanket. Her hands loosely holding an unfinished novel. Gently removing the book, he made sure to mark the page before discarding it to one side of the couch. Carefully, he slid an arm around her back then another under her knees and slowly lifted her. He made his way to the bed and quietly whispered, "I told you to sleep here." Placing her delicate form and tucking both of them under her cover, he wished her good night. He faced her. He moved his hand to hold the wrist he held earlier; then ever so slowly and carefully he moved to hold her hand, his fingers sliding in between hers. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a smile grazing his features when he felt her fingers curling around his, fitting perfectly with each other.

~x~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>"Days of the Week: Lucy's Monday"<p>

~o~

Another crumpled paper hitting her already filled-up-to-the-bream trashcan drew the last straw for Lucy. It had been hours since she decided to continue with her novel. She missed lunch for this. She skipped shopping for this. Her day was almost up. She might as well miss her snack for this. To be fair, it wasn't a futile attempt at first but somehow she wasn't convinced with what she was writing that she had to write and rewrite countless times already. She had to be honest with herself, as much as she loved writing, she was tired, hungry, ran on an empty word bank and the worst of it, she was uninspired. She needed a break.

It was their day-off, or better yet, a self-declared holiday. The team decided they could use today for their personal needs. Erza actually needed to visit her blacksmith and Grey was asked days before by Juvia to accompany her to some easy-to-do mission so the day-off was already a green signal to begin with. Natsu and Happy were the ones who suggested it stating that they needed restocking of their food supply and so Lucy was left to do whatever she wanted with her free time. She wanted to go with the two for their shopping – she could also use some food on her shelf – but an idea for her novel suddenly popped into mind and so she decided to just use the day to write. However, as it was, she ran out of ideas.

Stretching her tired figure while letting out a yawn, Lucy decided to take a well-deserved rest. "I'm going out," she declared to no one in particular. She grabbed her celestial keys and a bag, placed a small note pad and a pen inside, and then set off to the nearest café. Of course, she was going to use this walk to find inspiration for her novel. She was tired, yes, but she wasn't giving up on writing. She just needed a break that will help her pump up her creativeness. 

'I wonder what everyone else is doing now; maybe I could drop by the guild.' Lucy thought then bit a huge part of her sandwich. She really was hungry, after all.

'But I can always go to the guild.' Another bite.

'I know! I'll go to the park.' A long sip on her drink.

'The rainbow sakura might not be in bloom yet,' another mouthful bite of her sandwich, 'but that doesn't mean it isn't nice there.' another sip on her drink.

Smiling to herself, Lucy finished her meal as fast as she could. Her thoughts were already filled with all the people that would be at the park. She might even learn about a story or two from one of the people there. She was excited of the things that she might see. There might be some stray dog that she could help, or maybe some birds that she could feed. She still didn't exactly know how, but one way or another she might find something that will help her with her novel. All those little things made Lucy look forward to her visit at the park. 

"Lady, you shouldn't eat like that." A little girl about eight years of age interrupted Lucy's unstoppable mind. "My daddy said girls should always be prim and proper." The little girl looked like someone from a well-to-do family, her dress and ribbon said a lot about her that Lucy easily understood. She was once that little girl. "Mommy's okay with that sometimes but she isn't very happy for behaving like that." Lucy could tell the girl was struggling to speak the way she does. The mage pitied the little girl of her lack of freedom. The little girl gave Lucy a sad smile before saying, "Well lady, I have to go now, the horsies are going to get hit many many times harder if I move too slow," she looked out the café's window before continuing, "why are the horsies being forced to run faster when I'm the one who's moving slow?" 

On the way to her destination, Lucy decided to take her walk more leisurely than she usually would. She stopped by window shops, glanced at what they had to offer, bought some seeds she would use to feed the birds later, and even got to talk to a little boy that helped man a bakery. The boy was only about ten-year-old but he was very smart. He was friendly and told Lucy of his dream of becoming a wizard – a Fairy Tail wizard to be exact. She was delighted to see someone who reminded her so much of when she was at the same age. She offered to tutor him with some magic lessons but he refused and proudly stated, "Thanks for the offer onee-san, but I'll get stronger on my own so my papa and mama can be proud of what I can achieve. Just wait for me; one day for sure you'll see me at your guild!" He beamed at her then immediately added, "so, are you gonna buy a bread or what?" 

Reaching the end of the street where the shops were and the path to the park started, where a few benches stood, an old lady caught Lucy's attention. The lady, she assumed, was with her husband. They both wore the fatigue of aging but both seem so peaceful with each other. They sat by one of the benches and both silently stared at the scenery in front of them, smiling contentedly. The lady was leaning comfortably on the man. They seemed to have sat at the bench for quite a while already. When the man noticed Lucy's eyes on them, he just gave her a small nod and a quiet smile. Lucy respectfully returned the smile then promptly continued on her way. When she passed by them, she slowed her pace and whirled to give them a wide grin. The couple was surprised but was quickly overtaken by a gentle laughter. "It's really nice to be young," the man stated. "Indeed," the lady agreed. 

The park was unsurprisingly quiet. It was the start of the week after all. Most of the people must be hard at work and the kids would most probably be still at school. However, it wasn't completely empty. There was a group of mother by the sandbox who all attentively watched their very young children play. There was a vendor selling ice cream near the fountain. There was a man who was reading a book under one of the shade of the trees. There were a couple of girls who seem to be practicing their magic. As little as the population at the park at that moment was, Lucy still appreciated the different kinds of people that were there. 

Lucy settled herself on one of the empty swings. It only took a few light swings when she suddenly realized that she had no clue whatsoever on what to do there. All the mental images she conjured back at the café didn't happen. There weren't anyone who seemed to want to tell their stories. There weren't any stray animals that needed helping or feeding. She, to say it simply, was at a loss for anything to spend her day-off with. Making sure her bag wouldn't fall, she pushed herself back along with her ride, and then kicked off to her highest possible swing. 

She knew it was already late in the afternoon when she saw the different groups of kids coming in, obviously from their respective schools. But it was still too early to call it evening so she decided to stay at the park. Of course she needed to remove herself from the swing, even the mothers had decided to take their children home. The demand for it was increasing. Therefore, she had transferred at one of the park's empty benches. 

When she reached for the bread she bought earlier, her hand had accidentally touched the note pad she brought along with her. Instantly forgetting about the bread, she took out the small note pad to try to at least write down things that might help her novel. She stared at the blank page. Writing, scratching, encircling, underlining, and then scratching it again. "This isn't really easy," she whispered to herself. Sighing, she replaced the pen and paper to where she got them and took out the seeds she bought. "Might as well throw this around," Lucy said to herself then thought 'the birds will be here tomorrow morning; they can eat it by then.' She took out the bread she bought, cut it in half, replaced the first half on its wrapper, and then bit into the other half before tearing it into smaller pieces to join the seeds at the ground. 'Well, I'm pretty sure a lot of animals will be happy tomorrow,' she grinned to herself, 'I'm very helpful, if I do say so myself.' She giggled at her own thoughts. 

"That's littering,"

Lucy's cheerful giggles abruptly stop.

"You should feel bad,"

Lucy had faced her left to see the familiar blue exeed.

"and that's a waste of food, you know," Happy's stern voice was directly addressing Lucy.

As if Lucy hadn't heard any of the cat's words, she hastily finished throwing all the bread pieces – or bread crumbs, if she may – before fully facing her teammate.

"Hey Happy! What have you been up to today?"

"Food shopping."

"On your own?"

"Natsu's with me."

"Oh? Then why are you alone? On the park, no less."

"Natsu suddenly wanted to come here. I don't know why. Anyway, he said he'll just buy something and asked me to go here first."

"Hmm. And then you saw me."

"Yep. I saw you."

"…"

"What about you? What did you do today?"

Lucy stared at him for a while. She then turned her attention to the clouds. She leaned at the backrest, stretched her arms, smiled at nothing, offered Happy half of the bread which he refused anyway, then answered, "I've been trying to finish my novel," she paused, contemplating her next words, then continued, "but I keep failing."

"Why?"

"Because it's not good enough,"

Happy furrowed his forehead before asking, "How'd you know it's not?"

"Because I'm not satisfied with it."

Happy looked at Lucy as if he was studying her. "Say, how can one write a good story?"

Lucy stared at her feet then directed her attention to the children playing and laughing merrily. She took in a deep breath, held it for a second, before letting out a long sigh. She began, "Let me put it this way. Personally, I like it when my story writes itself out. It doesn't feel forced. It's like puzzle pieces that's coming together on their own. Of course, I do think about how it should go about but what I'm trying to say is," she stopped to look at her companion, "a good story comes to life on its own accord."

Happy was silent. He had to be honest, he wasn't a writer, he can only understand so much of what she was saying. Blinking a few times, he tried, "So you're saying writing is kind of like life?"

"Hahahahaha, aren't we getting deep?" Lucy raised a sceptical eyebrow at him that was accompanied by a crafty smirk.

"Hey! I just – "

"He's right you know," a very, undoubtedly, familiar voice cut in.

Happy raised his head. Lucy span around. There he was, just on her companion-cat's opposite side, leaning forward with his arms resting on the backrest, with his signature grin intact, Natsu stood.

"How long have you been there?" Lucy's voice was uptight but she clearly was surprised with his sudden appearance.

"Enough to hear your speech on writing a novel."

"It wasn't speech."

Carelessly laughing, he answered, "I know!" then controlling himself better, he continued, "but what Happy said was right. Based on what you said, writing is a lot like life."

"How so?" the celestial spirit mage queried, absent-mindedly playing with her keys.

"Because a lot of unplanned and unexpected things in life turn out good."

Lucy waited for him to go on.

"Remember, we met you by accident," Natsu declared.

Lucy fully paid all her attention to him.

"We didn't force anything to happen, I grabbed your hand, you came to Fairy Tail, we formed a team – all that happened just because we bumped unto each other at the port," Nastu paused, leapt from his spot then landed next to her, then continued, "now we're making better than good stories!" He finished.

"Hn. I guess that's true," Lucy hid the smile that was creeping its way to her features. As much as she wanted to finish her novel soon, a big part of her regretted for missing today to go with these two on their grocery-restocking day. They always seemed to have an answer to her problems. As it is, evening was only about to come, her day still wasn't finish so it wasn't too late to spend the rest of her day-off with her teammates. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm sure that would help a lot."

"Why don't you write about our adventure, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Oh, but that's written on a different book. It's for my own personal collection."

"I see. That's too bad. I bet a lot of people would want to know about our missions."

"They already know about it what with our everyday headline-inducing destructive capabilities."

Natsu's laugh cut their talk.

"That reminds me," Lucy had her attention on the Fire Dragon Slayer now, "why did you want to come here at the park?"

"When Happy and I were on the market, I saw you on your way here."

"And?"

"That's it."

Lucy's only respond was her silent, confused blinking.

Natsu had taken it as his turn to speak, "What about you? Why were you headed here?"

"I was looking for something to help me with my novel."

"Did you find it?"

Lucy took a moment to answer. She stared at nothing but tried to look for something. Her breathing was steady but her mind was clustered. Closing her eyes, Lucy's thoughts flew to the little girl at the café, to the little boy at the bread shop, to the old couple, to the swing that brought her up to the air, and even to the random people she saw earlier, then her thoughts settled at a blue talking feline that brought along with him her most cherished dragon slayer. She opened her eyes, smiled, and answered, "more or less."

~x~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> For all those who generously left a review for the previous chapters and added me to their list/alerts, thank you all so very much.

I'm sorry if this isn't so romantic/fluffy or whatever. It's just some random idea that popped into my mind. I'm also sorry for making this longer than usual. I said this will be a collection of short drabbls but this ended up longer than usual. I hope everyone enjoyed it anyway. Please review everyone :)

Reuploaded because of some unintentional mistakes on the grammar :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is the work of Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>~o~ <p>

"I told you he was bad news."

A teasing and smug declaration by Natsu. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean any of this. It was an accident, alright? Let it go."

An annoyed but borderline-defeated retort by Lucy. 

"As if! Look at what he did to your place. It's a disaster! And that's a lot coming from me."

Another confident statement by Natsu. 

"Be quiet and just help me!"

A seething answer from Lucy. 

"Why? I wasn't the one who said to bring that dog back with us. I told you to return him to his box but _nooo; _you just had to cuddle him all the way home. Now, there – piss-for-all and an all-you-can-chew-Lucy's pretty dresses and shoes!" 

Ah. So it's about that dog again. 

"Dragon versus Canine: Second Bout" 

An angry scowl was Lucy's only answer. She knew she had the sole responsibility of taking care of the puppy the moment she took him from that box on the sidewalk but she never had a pet before, she never knew of the pros and cons of having one. To make matters worse, Natsu seemed to be enjoying all of her misery. But she wasn't blaming the puppy for anything; the little guy just needed training. He's off the case already. The only problem was Natsu was making it hard for her to stick to that justification.

"Will you get over your silly jealousy over him? He's just a pup. Be a good friend that I know you are and start grabbing a map and help me!" Lucy tried to hit Natsu with something that could at least erase that proud stand his parading at the moment. She's had enough of his I-told-you-so attitude.

Shaking his head, Natsu smirked at her and calmly said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now, don't try to place your anger or any of the responsibility on me. I wasn't – "

" – the one who said to bring the dog back with us. I know that already!" Lucy cut him off. "Jeez Natsu, you sure know how to help a friend in need." Sarcasm was so evidently all over Lucy's last statement, Natsu might as well paint himself with it. 

Natsu let out a little laugh before he lightly apologized and turned to look for the source of their argument. The subject of their little banter was currently napping snuggly at the foot of the stellar spirit mage's bed. The look on the puppy's face was purely comfort and satisfaction. He had to hand it to her; she took really good care over the stray dog. Just barely half a month with her, the pooch already looked well-fed and well-maintained, and could he also point out – well-bathe. He could vaguely remember how it – oh, wait, _it_ was a _he_ according to Lucy – looked back in the box by the streets. Natsu had to admit, the little guy was adorable. But he would never openly say that to Lucy, of course – he'd be caught dead before he'll say that to her.

Natsu quietly approached the sleeping dog. He slowly sat in front of the latter's sleeping form. With the natural animal instinct the puppy got, it snapped his eyes open with alert before erasing it altogether upon seeing Natsu. The fire dragon slayer looked amused with the actions of the puppy that he didn't resist the urge to give the sleeping guy a pat on the head. He rested his hands on the puppy's head, giving it light strokes once in a while. "You really know how to cause a scene, don't you?" said Natsu in a barely-above-a-whisper-voice.

The puppy whimpered.

"Don't try to be cute, you. Lucy's cleaning up after your mess and you're here sleeping. That's not fair. Let me tell you something – whenever Happy and I make a mess, we end up cleaning after ourselves." Natsu's feathery voice was trying to reprimand the innocent recipient.

The puppy's lazy pair of sleepy eyes fell on Natsu.

"You won't budge, would you?"

Two little front-paws went to rub the pair of lazy eyes.

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook this time but be a good boy from now on, are we clear on this?" Natsu made eye contact with the dog's sleepy ones.

The puppy's tilted his tiny head.

"Try to make things easier for her, will you? Your mommy has been nothing but good to you; do your part." Natsu commanded strongly but still enough for just the two of them to hear. Natsu had taken the latter's perked up ear as a sign of his attention to the order. Natsu gave the puppy's head another pat and spared him a smile before straightening himself up. "Alrighty then!" The puppy responded with its tail coiling up and wagging enthusiastically. Natsu grinned at the excitement of the dog, "Stay. Or sleep. Do what you like; I'll take care of your mess right now. You better thank me later."

Lucy was busy wiping the floor of her kitchen when Natsu approached her. She looked up to him with tired eyes. Letting out a sigh and sending her a wide grin, Natsu reached for the rag she was using. "What do I do?" asked Natsu.

Lucy was glad that Natsu had finally accepted to assist her with all the cleaning and fixing that needed to be done. However, she knew it wasn't easy to have this friend of her change his mind that quickly. Something was definitely up, if she would be allowed some benefit of doubts. "You're going to help me? Did you throw my puppy out? Please tell me you didn't…"

Natsu let out a roar of laughter before barely composing himself, "You hurt my feelings Lucy. I am NOT that cruel. He's safely asleep where you left him. I'm just here to help."

"Really?"

Another fit of laughter came from Natsu before he proceeded to wipe the floor Lucy had been busy with earlier. He nonchalantly asked her to pack all her torn dresses and mangled shoes. They could bring it to the guild later and ask someone to fix it. That way, their only concern would be the dirt on the floor and the misplaced furniture.

"You should really start training him. It's unbelievable a little guy like him can do this much damage," Natsu said.

"I will." Lucy answered.

"When?"

"Soon. Hey! I have an idea, why don't you help me. It would be fun," Lucy tried.

"I don't see it." Natsu frowned, busily throwing out the muddy water.

"Please!"

Natsu studied Lucy's pleading face. She was honestly asking for help and truth be told he could lend a hand with the training; the dog already seemed to like him after all. He could ask Happy for help too. It would be a team effort. Scratching his head, he pretended to think about it. He was kind of amused how helpless can Lucy sometimes be.

"Hmmmm…" Natsu started, "alright, I will help you," he paused to glance at Lucy's delighted face then determinedly continued, "but let's not forget, today is my win."

An arched brow and a confused smile was Lucy's only answer.

~x~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I wanted to go back to the simplicity of Chapter 1 and here's what I came up with - a sequel to it. Please leave a review, I'm down on my knees, begging you please or something along those lines :D Good day, everyone! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is drawn and authored by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

"Hey, that's pretty awesome" Natsu exclaimed, impressed. "Here y'go!" he flicked a small cookie in his partner's direction which was successfully caught without a hitch.

Natsu beamed at the display of reflex his partner just manifested. Truly, today was going great. And he had to admit, he's getting attached to it, or rather him.

"Hey Natsu, am I getting replaced? Seriously, just tell it to me straight. I can take it. I think…" Happy's dejected voice somehow managed to interrupt the jolly thoughts of the fire-dragon slayer.

Lucy let out a giggle and gave the blue exceed's furry head a reassuring pat. "Oh please, no one in Earthland nor in Edolas can ever replace you Happy."

"But…" Happy cried.

"She's right!" Natsu answered, "I'm just helping with the training remember?"

"I know that…but…" Happy frowned.

"Koinu isn't a replacement; he's an addition!" Natsu proudly beamed with Lucy's puppy blissfully wagging its tail ready to take any command from his training master.

.

.

.

"Dragon versus Canine Third Round: Or not?"

.

.

.

"Stop calling him 'Koinu'. It's not his name." Lucy was sure no one would ever call their pet by their specie name. Would anyone call their pet fish as 'fish'?

"But he's responding to it. And it's not a bad idea. Even if he grows into a big dog, he would still be called puppy," Natsu explained, obviously amused.

"Yeah…" Lucy shook her head, "Still no. Let's call him Hero. Because he's brave and strong."

"Hero!" Natsu called addressing the puppy. "See. He's not responding."

"Obviously because you filled his head with 'Koinu'!"

"Nah! It's because he likes the name I gave him."

"Tsk" Lucy crossed her arms, defiant, "I'm still calling him Hero."

"No offense Lucy, but you suck at training. Remember?" Natsu said. "Actually, I would appreciate it if you just continue calling him Koinu. That would help a lot."

"How about nobody call him? _That_ would help a lot." Happy made his piece heard. He was asked for help, sure. But he wasn't asked to like the dog, right? Plue was a different story. Koinu or Hero (whatever the name is) was a whole different story altogether.

"Haha, Happy's jealous of a dog!" Natsu teased. He treasured Happy without a doubt but he can't let a moment like this just pass. Besides, Happy was always the one teasing.

"You're teasing him about that?" Lucy asked perplexed, "_YOU're _teasing him about that?! Have you seen a mirror lately?"

"Drop it or I'm not helping anymore," Natsu warned. It was a distant memory now. Well of course he remembered it without a problem. And it's not like he's accepting the stalemate they're having right now. He would get his win eventually but right now, a truce must be formed. He'd strike when the pup least expects it, or so he thinks he would. In the meantime, it's just play time for the both of them.

Lucy smiled apologetically. She wasn't in the mood to argue since she was the one asking for a favor. Brushing off the invisible dirt on her skirt, she picked up Hero (or Koinu, as Natsu insisted), asked Natsu for some treats and fed the pup after trying a "hand shake" and a "sit" trick. Lucy was unhesitant with her praises both for Natsu and Koinu (This name has to be settled someday, Lucy thought). After trying a few more tricks, Lucy handed the puppy back to the master trainer and decided to head back to Happy.

Happy lost interest with the training a long time ago. However, at the moment, he had nowhere else to go and the weather was pretty good. Lucy stuffed a whole bunch of roasted fish in their picnic basket but he could only eat so much. When he was about to doze off, he saw Lucy handing Koinu back to Natsu and heading back to his direction. He quickly pretended to be deep in sleep. He didn't want to talk about the puppy anymore, not with Lucy and especially not with Natsu.

Happy's ear could pick up the commands Natsu was barking (oh great, now he's barking). It was definitely full of delight…and is that_ pride_ he hears? Now he was sure Natsu had taken a liking to the dog. Well, it shouldn't be a surprise since it is Natsu. He's a friendly being, that's all there is to it. And he's not hard to like.

"Koinu's doing great, isn't he?" Lucy asked Happy's sleeping form. Sleeping or not, she knew she'd get no response from Happy. "And look at Natsu, he said he didn't like my puppy. Now he's the one training him." Lucy's voice was happy. The exceed silently agreed unwillingly.

"You know," Lucy started, "this must be why you're this reliable, Happy." Lucy stroke Happy behind his ears. "You protect not only Natsu but even me, as well." Lucy's voice was gentle. Natsu's training became background noise that mixed with the rustling leaves of the tree they're under. Happy felt Lucy adjusted herself so that now his head was lightly leaning on her lap. "Well, you can be a bit playful but you're still dependable nonetheless," Lucy shared. Somehow, her voice was lulling him to actual sleep. "You grew up with Natsu," Lucy stated. "What was that like?" she asked. "Anyway, you grew up to be the best you can be," she said. Lucy let out a yawn; he felt her lean back and stretched. "Thank you for sharing him with us."

_You really are a weirdo._ Happy thought. _You and Natsu both!_

~x~

* * *

><p>AN: I'm still here.<em><br>_


End file.
